


Thank You For A Great Best Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny relax after Grace's Custody Trial, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be s good one!!!!*





	Thank You For A Great Best Friend:

*Summary: Steve & Danny relax after Grace's Custody Trial, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be s good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were relaxing, as they watched Danny's daughter, Grace Williams, building a sandcastle in front of them. It was a hell of a couple of days, but it was worth it, The Blond has **_Joint Custody_** of her. It was a lot better, then getting nothing at all. He was also lucky, cause he had a great friend in his partner, & a man that he considers like a brother.

Steve wanted to make the day special, So, He invited the father/daughter duo over, & they accepted without hesitation. The Five-O Commander did a cookout for the three of them, Grace & Danny loved it, It was the perfect way to end the day. 

After a nice dinner, The Men were having a beer, while Grace relaxed doing her sandcastle. Danny thought that it was the life, & he could get used to it, As the sun was setting down in the horizon. The Loudmouth Detective said this to his best friend.

“Thank you for being a great best friend, & for everything, Without you, I wouldn’t have Grace”, “You would do the same for me, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette told the shorter man, as he smiled, & told him, when he saw the emotions in his friend’s eyes.

“Danno, Uncle Steve, Come help me with my castle, Please ?”, she called out to them, “Coming, Monkey” “On my way, Gracie”, Each of the men said, & they went to continue their evening, Not wanting the fun to end.

The End.


End file.
